You Promised
by neverland-x
Summary: He may have promised, but it doesn't mean he'll keep it. Larry.


"Make the decision Louis. Me or her?" Someone said.

Harry was standing in the doorway, his grey beanie pushed onto his soft brown curls and biting his fingernails.

"I already have," Louis replied. "I'm going to live with my girlfriend. Not you Harry. Not you."

Louis furiously shoved his clothes into a bag, dragged the zip along the top and slung it across his shoulder.

"Louis, please-"

"No, Harry. I can't do this anymore." Louis stormed out of the room, pushing Harry out of the doorway and onto the landing as he did so.

"But you love me."

Louis scoffed. "I love her Harry. I love my girlfriend. I love Eleanor. I love the girl who makes me happy. I love her, and she loves me. What could be more perfect?"

"Us?" Harry whispered.

"Whatever Harry." Louis snorted.

"But Louis, what about everything we've been through?"

"What have we been through Harry? Nothing significant has happened that we've been through together. Nothing special. Nothing."

Harry let out a small sob that he had been holding back for a few moments.

"Shut up Harry," Louis murmured as he thundered down the stairs, Harry closely following him.

"But Louis… Why are you doing this? It isn't fair."

Louis turned around, his eyes cold.

"Unfair? What isn't fair is the fact that I've been hiding from my girlfriend that I've been sleeping around with someone else. With my best friend. WITH A BOY!"

"Tell her then. Tell her how you feel."

Louis advanced on Harry slowly, looking into his eyes and backing him into the wall.

"How I feel? That's actually a good idea, Harry. Do you know what I'll tell her? I'm going to say 'I love you. You are the most important thing in my life. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I need you to carry on with my life, because it's pointless without you'. That's what I'll tell Eleanor." Louis teased cruelly.

With every word Harry slumped further down the wall until he landed with a bump at the bottom, clutching his head in his hands and shaking it violently.

"I love her. Not you, Harry Styles," Louis spat.

Harry pushed himself into a standing position slowly.

"Are you saying it all meant nothing? Everything was just a game to you? All the kisses, hugs, sleeping with each other didn't mean a thing to you?" Harry murmured.

"…Yes." Louis replied, staring at Harry.

Harry let a single tear roll down his cheek, and Louis smirked at it.

Harry turned away from Louis and wiped it away.

"But I could stay you know." Louis breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry's face lit up.

"I could stay with you Harry. I could stay here. We could hide away from the rest of the world. We could be alone, with no one to disturb us ever again."

Harry turned his face towards Louis', slightly taken aback from how close he was to him.

Louis leaned in the extra few centimetres it took and kissed Harry lightly on his lips, then over and over again, each more forceful than the last.

Harry clutched at Louis' navy t-shirt, gasping between kisses.

Louis pulled away from Harry, smirking.

Harry looked back at him, and threw himself onto Louis' lips.

"GET OFF!" Louis screamed.

"I said I could stay with you. I didn't say I was going to."

Harry sobbed.

"Stop being so pathetic, Styles. I thought it was obvious that you were just a little fun, and that was all."

"Louis, please," Harry begged. "You said you loved me."

"And I lied. Get over it."

"But you promised. You promised you'd never leave me to be alone. You said that no one would ever come close to how much you love me, not even Eleanor. You said even if people didn't accept us, that was okay, because all we needed was each other, and that our love was what was important, not everyone else. You promised you'd always love me, and that no one would ever stop you from loving me, because without me life was hopeless and not worth living."

"I don't care what I said. It's time you stopped living in the past. You're 18 years old, for God's sake," Louis spat, facing away from Harry. "It's what I say now that matters, which is that I do not love you."

"Are you scared Louis?"

Louis froze, and turned around.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you're not in love with Eleanor. Scared that you're in love with a boy. In love with me. Is that it Louis?" Harry whispered.

Louis shook his head in disbelief.

"You're an idiot. For the last time, I am not in love with you." Louis told Harry.

"But you promis-" Harry began.

"WELL, PEOPLE BREAK PROMISES SOMETIMES DON'T THEY?" Louis yelled.

Harry backed away, whimpering.

"LIKE THAT PROMISE. IN FACT, IT WAS A LIE TOO. I DON'T LOVE YOU NOW, AND I NEVER LOVED YOU. THAT'S JUST THE WAY LIFE GOES."

Harry choked and a new veil of tears spurted from the corners of his eyes.

"Pathetic." Louis sneered.

He picked his bag up from the floor and walked towards the front door.

Harry let out a small cough.

"I don't care if you love me, Lou. I'm way beyond caring about that. Just stay with me. Please. You thought people who broke their promises were betraying, untrustworthy people. You never break your promises. Never."

Louis sighed.

"I do now." He whispered.

He opened the front door and stepped out, slamming it behind him.

Running to his car, he got out his phone and checked the time.

Half nine. Hopefully Eleanor would be home.

He looked up at the dark sky and the stars spattered across it.

He dug into his pocket and retrieved his car keys.

Unlocking his car, he got in and started the engine, turning on the radio as he did so.

And the worst thing that could have happened, happened.

"_Can we fall one more time, stop the tape and rewind, but if you walk away I know I'll fade,"_

He heard Harry's voice.

"'_Cause there is nobody else, it's gotta be you, only you." _

Louis shook his head as the tears started pouring over his cheeks.

He looked down at his phone, a tear rolling to the end of his nose, hesitating, then dripping onto the screen.

XXX

Harry lay in the corner of the room, shoulders shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably.

He heard something vibrating against the coffee table, and looked up from his arms, where his head had been laying.

His phone screen had lit up, and was moving in circles because of the vibration.

He crawled to where it sat and looked at the screen.

He drew in a sharp breath, and accepted the call.

"Louis?" He whispered.

Only violent sobs came from the other end of the line.

"_H-harry? I'm so s-so sorry."_

**Review my babies!**

**Live the life.**


End file.
